


And Neal Thinks He's the Martyr

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie's found a way to contribute to society</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Neal Thinks He's the Martyr

**Author's Note:**

> for the White Collar 100 prompt "act"

"An act of Congress? No wait, how about an act of God, that's more likely." The mockery Neal had snickered out was the impetus for this great day. Neal's a lost cause, but Moz had been feeling an odd compulsion to help his fellow average joe fight The Man. Getting the word out was the best plan of attack.

He'd left Neal smirking on 44th as he plunged forth blindly with his campaign. Eight months, three dozen signatures and an unnecessary congressional break-in later, Mozzie's about to prove Neal wrong.

Ripping the Amazon envelope open, Moz sends an I-told-you-so look Neal's way. The brand new air-brushed paperback is as beautiful as any ancient history book and he leafs through till he gets to May. Scanning, scanning… aha! He turns it for Neal to see.

"Wow. Moz, I'm… sorry. I had no idea. Congratulations?"

He ignores the amusement in Neal's voice and snatches the book back, running his fingers possessively over the entry he so illegally, and needlessly, lobbied for. A request. A simple mail-in request was all it took to be recognized in the annual Chase Calendar of Events.

National Government Conspiracy Day. 

His heart swells. His work is done.


End file.
